


Counting Stars

by Harbinger_of_Omens, Mesenger_of_the_Cosmos, Raven (Mesenger_of_the_Cosmos)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbinger_of_Omens/pseuds/Harbinger_of_Omens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesenger_of_the_Cosmos/pseuds/Mesenger_of_the_Cosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesenger_of_the_Cosmos/pseuds/Raven
Summary: Lucy is accused of a crime and is forced to leave the guild. after leaving, she runs into some heavy trouble and left for dead. will Natsu be able to save her life and bring her home??( I'm terrible at summaries so give her a peek and then tell me you don't like it!) updates every week!





	1. Running and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this is my first story on this site so I'm sorry if some things are set up weirdly, im still getting used to how things work. anyway. this is my longest fic I've ever written, so I hope you like it enough to tag along and see how our favorite guild gets through this catastrophe of a story. Enjoy!!!

It was like a thunderstorm in the middle of the guildhall, angry, hateful clouds of emotion pelting out stinging words. Words one shouldn't have to hear come from the mouths of their comrade. 

“I can't believe you would do something like that..” Mira... The face of disappointment stabbing straight to the heart like a dull knife. 

“How could you do that to us?” Gray... the pure anger in their eyes squeezing her lungs till she couldn't breath.

“You don't belong here! Just get out!” Jet..  
“You are not welcome here anymore!” Erza...  
“Leave!” Droy..  
“Traitor!” Levy... Stinging, burning, acid rain came pouring down from the dark clouds above, but she was the only one who seemed to be affected. The voices in the building continued to grow in volume and violence. A wave of nausea hit her and she wanted to collapse to the floor when the sound of his voice filled her ears. The sound of his words exploding against her ear drums but her brain refused to accept that they came from him. 

“I can't believe I trusted you. I never should have brought you here.” Natsu… 

The worst part was the confusion she felt. She couldn't understand why this was happening or why it was happening. The moment she walked through the door the whole mood of the guild had dropped to rock bottom. What could she have done to make them hate her this much in such a short amount of time?! 

Before she could make a move to run out the door as tears began to stream from her eyes one last voice called out. Angry and sad. 

“Lucy Heartfilia. I hereby expel you from the Fairy Tail guild. After all we have done for you, I'm disappointed to say the least that this is how you return the favor.” Master Makorov looked at her from where he was standing with a betrayed gaze, but pointed to the doors. The pink emblem no longer resting upon her ivory skin.

The doors close behind her. The angry boil now simmered to a saddened state. Although the members were still livid. Most were quite fond of the celestial made and found it heartbreaking that she would do the things that they were told she did. While they gossiped among themselves about feeling betrayed and cursing the blondes name, one young mage with a pixie style of silver locks and ocean blue eyes, cackled menacingly to herself in the shadows of the guild hall.

Current moment  
o0o

You’d think that the beautiful, busty blonde would be very aware of her surroundings at night. Creepy figures poking around every corner, whistles of perverted affection echoing through dark alleyways and empty, run down streets. But when you are thrown out of your guild and exiled by those you held closer to your heart than your own flesh and blood, priorities change. 

As tears are streaming down Lucy’s cheeks, she drags her feet behind her as she tries to see her way home through the waterfalls in her eyes. Those whistles and hollars didn't reach her ears though. The only sounds in her mind were the voices of her (former) guildmates spitting hateful words at her for a reason she didn't know. That alone was eating her inside.

One voice broke through the haze in her head, it's tone deep and dirty, roughed up with age and the stench of tobacco falling from the voice’s source. A heavy, calloused hand placed itself on the fair skin of Lucy’s shoulder, startling her.

“Heh heh, didn't mean to surprise you sweet heart. Where ya going all by yourself this late at night?” Lucy turned to see and old man grinning at her with yellow stained teeth and half a head of grey hair. He wore an old, white wife beater and some old cargo shorts. His gut stuck out so far she could feel it rubbing against her arm. She shivered in disgust and tried to pull away. 

“Please leave me alone.” she squeaked before turning to walk away, only to be grabbed again and pulled back to the man's side, this time, he pulled her flush against him. She struggled more, pushing away from him with all her strength but she was becoming weak and dizzy. ‘What’s happening? Why do i feel so weak?’ she thought to herself. 

The old man only kept grinding, nuzzling into her hair and taking a deep breath before sighing. “Damn you smell good baby. Won't you keep me and my friend company?” he chuckled into her ear and pulled her close again. Lucy froze as his tented shorts brushed against her stomach. She tried to scream but her voice refused to come out. Her legs were beginning to buckle and she could hardly keep her arms up.

‘Oh kami, please someone help me’ Lucy couldn't move a single muscle, it felt like she was made of concrete and her lips were sewn together. She put every ounce of energy she had it trying to get away but the man only drug her body to a darkened alley with a glint in his eyes and a nasty smile on his face. 

…

Sprinting steps echoed through the silent streets as a worried howl sang out in hopes of finding its lost treasure. The pounding beat of a regretful heart thumping loudly in it's cage, and the metallic smell of crimson life twisted the belly of the beast. His mighty, yet sorrowful cry ringing through the dark night, calling out to the one who holds his heart in hopes of bringing her back to his kingdom.

Natsu races through the streets following the heart breaking stench of blood. Lucy’s blood, after deciding Lucy deserved to explain herself of her accusations. But this was not what he was wanting to find. As he grew closer and closer to the smell, Natusu’s heart began to pound with worry. Hes so close but why hasn't he heard her? Surely she would be calling for help if she was hurt ...right?

The pounding beat of the dragon slayers heart stopped when his onyx eyes landed on a lifeless silhouette, laying still in the shadows of an alley. Natsu didn't want to go any closer in fear of what he might see. “Luce?” he called softly, his voice cracking with desperation. No reply. 

He called again as he stepped closer, still nothing. Finally, he went past the shadows and knelt beside her. Choking on a sob when she came fully into view.

Her body was bruised and bloody. Her clothes ripped to bits and her face was soaked with tears, a streak of white, milky semen clung to her pelvis. Natsu’s own eyes began to fill with tears, the sight of his Nakama in such a ragged state broke him. He gently moved to pick her up, being as careful as possible and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. Racing against the clock in hopes of saving her life.


	2. Confessions and Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after being kicked out of the hospital by Lucy, Natsu decides he too will leave the guild to prove to her, hes on her side. will the rest of the guild realize their mistake or shun him for taking her side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two!!!! muahahah I plan to twist your minds folks! I hope you enjoy!!!

Natsu paces back and forth in the waiting hall as millions of bad scenarios run through his head trying to figure out what had happened to the girl. Nasu may be dense but he was not that stupid. He was sure Lucy was violated brutally. He just needed to find the bastard who did it so he could rip him to shreds.

After the fire mage had burned a groove into the floor, a middle-aged man in a white lab coat with glasses walked into the waiting area and made his way over to the fuming wizard. “M-Mr. Dragneel? May I speak with you?”

“Mr. Dragneel please, Ms. Heartfilia is going to be fine.” the doctor reassured the worrisome boy as he tried to bombard him with questions. “She has a fractured wrist, 3 cracked ribs, and some pretty intense bruising but nothing she can't recover from. She will stay here for a night or two for observations but if you would like she is awake, so you may see her now-” The man was cut off as Natsu sprinted past him, not waiting to hear the rest. His need to make sure she was okay overpowered the rest of his senses.

As he sprinted through the white halls, his heart raced with anxiety. What will he say to her? What will she say to him? What if he can't convince her to come back?

Finally arriving at her room, Natsu hesitated before tapping gently on the frame, calling out to his Nakama to alert her of his arrival. Stepping in, Natsu could see her outline behind the ugly green curtain separating the room in 2. His heart was pounding in his throat, the vile taste of vomit sitting on the back of his tongue when she came into his full view.

“Lucy..?” his voice was meek and rough with worry and sleeplessness, but she didn't look at him. Her usually, glowing, chocolate brown eyes were dull and lifeless as she stared aimlessly out the window.

“Why…” he barely heard her whisper. The small question barely missing his ears but before he could respond, she looked at him. Sending a cold shiver down the entirety of his body. Her dull eyes, he could have sworn, looked cracked and broken, misting with tears of betrayal. The pain in her face screaming into his soul and making his own eyes glisten with hurt.  
“You shouldn't be here,” Lucy said, more firmly this time. Making it clear she wanted nothing to do with her former guildmate. She tried to turn completely away from him but winced when the sharp pain in her chest made her whimper.

Natsu took a step forward to help her but stopped when she glared at him. “Don't. You've done enough. The door is that way.” The blond was seething now. Not even bothering to glance in the pinkette's direction.

Natsu began to panic, he hadn't given much thought to what he would do if she refused him, but now he felt like crying again, being pushed away from the girl he loved after finding her beaten and raped in an ally made him feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

“You were the one who regretted bringing me to the guild. You were one of the first people to believe that rumor. You....were one of the first…...to push me away. So…..just...leave.” she looked more disappointed and defeated now, making the fiery ache in the boy's chest even worse.

“L-Luce please…...I-I’m so s-sorry!!!! I-i know I was wrong. But I-”, “I don’t give a damn! You had a chance to be on my side and you blew it. So do us both a favor and leave damnit! GET OUT!” Natsu couldn't even finish his plea before the absolute rage of betrayal was filling the room. The nasty hiss of the girl in front of him ringing in his ears, He stood there for a few heartbeats before he finally sprinted out of the hospital.

Running home in the pouring rain. When he reached his door, his red and puffy eyes stung with more tears. His heart had been broken, shattered, obliterated. He slammed the door shut behind him and clashed around his hut, throwing things at the walls and screaming until his throat was raw. 

‘You had a chance to be on my side and you blew it.’ the words played over and over in his head. Tears streaming down his face, his chest caving in on itself, his jaw and fists clenched so hard, his teeth could be cracked and his palms could be bleeding but he didn’t care, all he cared about was Lucy. That’s all his mind had room for, and thus he made up his mind. If Lucy wasn't going to be in the guild, then neither will he.

The next morning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“YOU’RE WHAT?!?!” the loud angry yell of a naked ice mage rang over the gossiping crowd, calling out to the pinkette standing in front of their guild master, thin and ragged, yet a deathly glare in his eyes. But the slayer didn’t answer, his hard gaze was focused solely on the tiny man in front of him. His earlier statement hanging in the air between them. “You’re crazy, boy. What in the hell made you want to leave the guild?” the master croaked “Lucy.” he said simply.

A thick, silence filled the guildhall. To say the least, they weren't ready to hear that name just yet. Still angered by the horrible act they believe she had committed. Why would you leave the guild just for her? After what she d-” Gray was cut off by a flaming fist to the face. “Do you really think she would do something like that?!?!” The slayer’s reply frightened the ice mage. The way every muscle in Natsu’s body was tensed and his knuckles were white, and his eyes held the most pain and agony he had ever seen. He could even see the redness and puffing around the dragon boy’s eyes. The raven-haired boy could tell he had been crying for what must have been hours with not even an ounce of sleep.

The entire guild was frightened, even the great Titania. Everyone stepped away from the infuriated fire mage, not wanting to anger him even more. “Do you really think Lucy would do something that extreme? Do you really think she would want to do something that could tear us apart just for the fuck of it?” Natsu’s voice boomed throughout the guildhall, bouncing off the walls over the silence. The members’ eyes fell to their feet, knowing Natsu was right. Their Lucy wouldn’t do something like that. 

In the silence, he continued, “Lucy is in the hospital.” his voice was quieter now. “What happened?! Why didn’t you tell us?!” The redheaded Requip mage steps forward, worry and anger in wretched into her features. “Oh so now you’re so curious about Lucy’s well being? What happened to hating her and telling her she wasn't welcome here?” the pinkette seethed, still so furious. “I-I-....” The knight was at a loss for words. He was right. Again. Ezra stepped back and put her head down, unable to look Natsu in the eyes. 

The boy tsked and turned to walk off, but not before ensuring the guild master had removed the fiery red emblem from his right shoulder

“NATSU?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!” hollered the old man as he watched one of his strongest, and most beloved members walk through the door. But before leaving, Natsu turned to speak once more.“I’m going to fix my mistake. Obviously I’m the only one who truly knew her and believed in her. I may have been fooled in the beginning, but now I know it couldn't have been lucy. Not our Lucy…. Not my Lucy.” Finally, the dragon slayer left the guild and everyone in it.  
At the hospital  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’m here to see Lucy Heartfilia.” Natsu arrived at the hospital where Lucy was staying and asked the nurse at the front desk for her new room number, after being moved to a more comfortable spot. “One moment please.” The lady searched through a few papers until she grabbed a small folder and proceeded to look it over. Lighting up once she saw the info she needed for pinkette in front of her.

“She is in room 119 on the 2nd floor. You can take that elevator to your left to get there.” She told him. He nodded his thanks and quickly made his way to the big, metal doors of the elevator.

“119...119...119...119.. Ah-ha!” he smiled in triumph and took a deep breath. Slowly entering the quiet room. It smelled of chemicals cheap air spray. “Luce?” he asked softly. The bed was turned so her back was facing him and from the steady rise and fall of her shoulders, she looked to be asleep.

Natsu made his way around her bed and stopped when he was able to see her relaxed features. To him, Lucy was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had never loved anyone like he loved her. The feeling in his chest when he was around her was like none other. He loved the way she would smile at him after a job well done, or the way she would hop around excitedly for a book she found at the bookstore. Natsu couldn't get enough of her. He never wanted to leave her side.

After taking a seat beside her bed in the uncomfortable chair provided, It had been almost an hour of the boy’s daydreaming and Natsu’s eyes began to feel heavy. He fought the tiredness away as best he could but his weariness got the best of him and he let his head rest on the bed next to Lucy’s hand and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments below! see ya next time for chapter 3!!!  
BYEeeeee!!!~


	3. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Natsu are reunited and agree to stick together. But, what will they do about Lucy's expulsion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyooo! here is Chapter three for ya! I hope you like it! let me know where you think the story will lead! Who framed Lucy? what was her crime?! when will we knoOOooooOOOOW? worry not loves! the answer will be revealed soon!!

Bright rays of sun peeking through the curtain and bleeding through the cracks, waking tired eyes from a peaceful slumber. Vision still blurry, the bed’s occupant looked down at her hand. A fuzzy blob of blush laid still under her wire and ivy-clad hand. She laced her fingers within soft strands, curiosity taking over her limbs. Blinking away the blurriness, Lucy could see it was a familiar head of salmon-colored locks, realization slapping her in the face. The one she is petting is the boy she told herself she hated. The one who abandoned her and believed a rumor over her. But the only one who came crying, begging her for forgiveness. The one who apparently waited by her side for so long, that he fell asleep. She wanted to be angry with him for coming back but, at this moment, when his features are so relaxed and innocent-looking, a soft purr sounding throughout the room. The stellar mage couldn’t hold back the small smile that formed on her lips. ‘How long has he been sitting with me?’ She couldn't get her hands to stop petting the soft, pink locks of the boy her heart swelled for.

“Oh Natsu, I'm so sorry that I pushed you away. I should have told you how I really felt, I know you meant what you said to me the last time you were here and I'm sorry.. I-I'm so sorry…” she whispered to him, thinking he wouldn't hear her.

As a tear slipped down her cheek, a large, calloused hand wiped it away before she had the chance. “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing Luce. It's me who should be saying sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you in the first place. I knew something was off, I just couldn't believe my Lucy would do something like that. But I still...” the pinkette struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his onyx eyes as he failed to finish his sentence, but the girl smiled. ‘My Lucy’

Natsu lowered his head, unable to look into the eyes of the girl before him. The eyes that haunted him every time he closed his own, lifeless and filled with tears. ut Lucy cupped his face in her small hands and brought his face closer to hers. Forcing him to see her crystal clear, chocolate orbs. “Natsu, I forgive you. When I said that I hated you, I was just trying to convince myself that I did, So that maybe, the thought of you hating me would be more bearable, but in the end, it just made things harder. Seeing the pain in your face, it made me wish that I had died in that alley.” tears threatened to fall, the memory of his shattered expression making her chest feel uncomfortably tight.

“Lucy, when I found you the night you left when I found you in that alley, I saw my whole world crumble at my feet. I felt like everything I had, had been ripped away from me. It was like I was watching everything through a screen, I felt so helpless. You are my everything and seeing you the guild, watching you leave me...it crushed me. I told myself that if you were leaving, then I would leave too.” Natsu stands, showing Lucy his bare shoulder, no longer bearing his flaming red emblem.

The blonde was speechless, shock and so many other emotions flooding through her at once, taking her a moment to respond. “Natsu! What in the hell were you thinking! The guild is your home! Why would you leave just because I was expelled?” liquid confusion and anger streamed down her cheeks, taking the dragon slayer off guard.

“You are in this h-hospital because of me. If I hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't have been hurt, you wouldn't have been…” he couldn't say it, “if I had stood up for you as I should have, none of this would have happened. But I fucked it up so I have to fix the things I broke. And right now, the only thing I wanna fix, is us.” he cupped her cheek gently, as if she would shatter at the slightest touch, and closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips to hers so lightly she thought she was imagining it. But when she pushed closer, so did Natsu.

The busty mage’s eyes fluttered shut and her free arm snaked its way around his neck, knotting itself within his pink locks. Both relishing in the warmth of each other and the electricity that jolted through their skin where their bodies were connected.

The fire mage was the one to break the kiss, looking down and the blonde. Her brown eyes slowly opening, still half dazed. She looked up at him and gave a sweet smile. “I love you Luce, and you will never be alone as long as I’m still breathing.” the dragon boy smiled at her in return, showing off his pearly white fangs.

“I love you too Natsu, you are my everything and I'm so lucky you're too stubborn to leave me. Especially when I'm too scared to say that i need you.” She pulls him down and hugs him tightly, her heart fluttering. 

Natsu pulls away and grins, “When do you get to come home?” the blonde's smile faded, “The doctor says I have to stay another day for observations.” The girl sighs in exhaustion. No one likes staying in the hospital and Lucy was no exception. She was more than ready to sleep in her own soft bed. Her favorite dense dragons slayer curled into her like he would every time he snuck into her bed at night.

Natsu’s expression almost instantly turns around. His grin fades and his shoulders slouch. “O-Oh… well, then I’ll just stay here until you are released. I’ll bring a pillow and a blanket and I can make do in that chair over there.” The boy points at a recliner in the corner of the room. His grin returns and his mood lifts.

Lucy looks at him in surprise. “Natsu, you don't have to do that. It’s ok if you go home. I’m sure Happy.. would be worried about you.” Natsu could see her eyes saddened at the memory of the guild members, including Happy, push her away. Still used to talking about them as comrades, the betrayal Lucy felt was overwhelming, leaving her heart to ache with painfully happy memories. He quickly strides over to her and takes her chin in his index finger and thumb.

The fire dragon slayer lifts her head and closes the gap between them. Capturing her plump, pink lips in his, catching her off guard and making her gasp, giving him the chance to snake his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. 

The stellar mage’s eyes flutter shut as the two seemed to meld together. Her hands cup his cheeks while they passionately fought for dominance. Natsu knots his hand into her golden locks as if afraid she would leave him again.

They pull apart, panting, he looks her in the eyes, slightly glazed over with lust. “Lucy, I know how hard it was for you to leave the guild, it was hard for me too. But if they believed a rumor over you, they don’t deserve to call you family. You deserve so much better than that. That’s why I left. I left because I couldn't stand to see you in such a horrible state. It kills me when I see you cry or when you get hurt. I promised myself I would always protect you no matter what, and I plan to keep that promise, even if it means I have to leave my family to do it.” 

Lucy bursts into tears and buries her face in the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly.  
Soon, the boy pulls away and straightens up, “I’m gonna go and get my stuff. I’ll be back in a bit! Don't go anywhere!” He calls as he runs out of the room. The boy runs past the lady at the front desk and skids to a halt at the elevator. The doors close behind him as he pushes the main floor button and off he went. Tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for the metal box to reach the ground. When the doors open, he shoots out, running head on to his little hut, off to gather the few supplies he’ll need for the stay. But when he reaches his front door, he stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think!! i love you all and see ya next chapter!!  
BYYEeeeee~!!


	4. Problems and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is staying with Lucy in the hospital and the other members of their team decode to pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to arrive but I have this chapter and the next two ready to go! i hope that will make up for the time lost.

Natsu makes his way up the cobblestone path to his front door made of old hickory wood. He slowly turns the knob and pushes against it, forcing it open to reveal the disastrous mess he had left the night before. 

Natsu’s eyes scan the room as a flood of memories wash over him. The night he first took Lucy to the hospital and the words that crushed his soul. He remembered thrashing in sadness and anger as her words replayed in his head. 

As he slowly enters the confines of his wrecked home, he hears the sound of sniffling, but it sounded faint and small. He hesitantly follows the noise and ends up at his bedroom door, cracking it open, to see Happy, lying on his hammock with a picture of him, Natsu, and Lucy all smiling together. It was taken after their first job together, the time he and Lucy really became close friends.

“Lucy, I’m sorry that I pushed you away. I should have guessed that it was her who said that because she was jealous of you and Natsu, but my anger got the best of me. I-I wish you and Natsu would come home already. Fishing just isn't the same without you” The blue cat wails as he hugs the picture tightly in his small blue arms, and Natsu’s heart breaks. How could he have done this to his best friend? He’s hurt too many people that he loves in the past week and he wants to throw up.

“Happy?” The dragon slayer pushes the door open slowly, taking a step forward and looks at the blue feline as he balls on the bed.When he looks up, his big, round eyes make even bigger rivers of tears as he catches sight of his best friend in the doorway. The cat jumps up into the dragon slayer's arms and hugs him fiercely as he cries out Natsu’s name.

“N-natsu, y-you have to c-come back!!!” He cries, begging with all his might.  
“Happy, I can’t do that. Until Lucy is ready to come back, then neither am I. I have to stick with her no matter what her decision may be. I left her one and I nearly lost her because of it. I can't let that happen again.” The boy's face was grim, knowing this would hurt his friend.  
“B-But what about F-Fairy Tail?!?!” He wails again. 

Natsu sets Happy on the hammock, turning away to grab his duffel and filling with a few weeks worth of items. Underwear, socks, etc. he zigzags through the still crashed room searching through the rubble for the things he needs.

Happy watches from the hanging cloth as Natsu packs for his stay with Lucy. “How long are you gonna be gone?” Asks the blue feline with his head hung low and his pointy ears flattened sadly as he watches his friend get ready to leave.

“I don’t know Happy. I just know that I can’t leave her again. I'm staying with her until she can rejoin the guild. That’s all I know.” Replied the pinkette as he finishes his packing and zips up the bag. As he makes his way to the door he turns around and calls to his friend, “You wanna come and see her?” Happy lights up like a firework and flew over to the dragon boy’s side joyfully, The two leave their hut and make their way to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the guild…

“You comin’ or not?” a half naked ice wizard called to his friends. “Yes, of course. We must retrieve Natsu and Lucy and bring them home. It’s just not the same without them.” “And poor Happy has been sobbing ever since Natsu left.” Replies the red headed knight and the small sky dragon. The group of four take off to try and bring their nakama back home where they belong.

“Do we even know where she might be?” asks Wendy, a sad tone that didn't suit her usual sweet one chokes the words from her throat. The worry was eating a hole in her stomach. Everyone was going crazy and fighting over whether or not Lucy was really to blame for what was happening. The bluenette fights a tear from falling from her hazel eyes. She had to be strong. For the guild, and for Lucy.

Carla could tell Wendy was fighting the urge to blame herself for believing Lucy would do something so cruel. She could see the tears urging to fall and the pain in her eyes. She put her small, white paw on the girl’s shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. “Everything will be fine, child. We will bring Natsu and Lucy home and everything will go back to normal.” The white she-cat assures the worrying girl, trying to hide her own concern. “Y-yeah, ok. Thanks Carla.” Wendy tried to smile, but it was barely believable.

…

Finally the group of wizards make it to the hospital and make their way to the entrance. Erza walks over to the front desk and clears her throat. “Excuse me, where can we find Lucy heartfilia?” she asked the woman running charts. “Ms. Heartfilia is on the….second floor… room.. 119. She slowly replied searching through her stack of files “Thank you.” The red-head nodded as she and the others headed in the direction the receptionist told them.

Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla make it to the second floor after riding the elevator. They walked through the hallway and stopped as the numbers 119 popped up beside a wooden door. Erza was the first to push through, signaling the others to stay behind. 

The knight slowly enters the room and pushes past the curtain. “Lucy? Are you in here?” she asks softly, getting no reply. Taking a few more steps she catches sight of the blonde mage fast asleep in her bed. Her chest rising and falling in a steady motion as she inhaled and exhaled. Her chocolatey eyes, unseen behind her closed lids. 

Erza takes a sharp inhale of air as she scans over the mass of bandages wrapped around Lucy’s body. Her arm, and leg in a thick, white cast, bandages around her head and ribs, and band-aids covering her face. The knight had not realized how bad Lucy’s condition really was. 

Tired of waiting, Gray enters the room and stops when he sees the wide eyed  
Erza. Turning his head to follow her gaze, his heart stops. Like Erza, he was not expecting Lucy to be this bad. 

“Is everything okay guys?.” Calls Wendy as she slowly makes her way into the cramped hospital room. “What’s the matter, is something wro-” the girl was cut short as she saw the broken blonde asleep in the small bed. Her hazel eyes begin to fill with tears. 

With all the talking, Lucy wakes from her slumber and groggily blinks her eyes. Taking her free hand, trying to rub away the sleep, she blinks a few more times until her vision focuses. The sight of four familiar faces standing at the foot of her bed brought her crashing to reality.

The initial confusion quickly fades as hurt and anger takes its place. Memories of the words jabbed into her heart make her sink into herself. Not even bothering to look up as she softly speaks, “What are you doing here?” The disapproval is clear in her tone and the foursome cringe with guilt. They knew they should have expected her to not want to see them, after everything they did, after everything they said. But they couldn't hold back their surprise when she didn't smile at them like she used to, it was painful to think they might not be able to convince her to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think! Will Lucy go back to the guild? What was she blamed for and who blamed her? do you know? leave me a review!


	5. Enemies and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is finally able to go home after her painful stay in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapoter 5! chapter six coming out very soon! if not tonight then tomorrow!

Natsu and Happy were making their way to the hospital when Natsu catches a familiar scent that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The dragon slayer takes off sprinting into the hospital, not stopping to get into an elevator. He sprinted up 2 flights of stairs and skids to a halt in front of Lucy’s door. ‘Gray.’ He rushed into the room almost crashing into the group of Fairy Tail members when he stops and a deep angry growl vibrates from his chest.

Happy enters shortly after Natsu, though he had to stop and take a breath. Once he looked up, he knew why he had taken off and he decides it would be best for him to wait outside.

“Why are you here?” he asks through clenched teeth. “W-we came to bring Lucy-san back to the guild…” Wendy squeaks, terrified by the waves of rage coming off the pinkette. “Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to go back?” Lucy yells in anger, causing the little girl to take a step back and tears to form in her eyes.

“I’m not going with you.You obviously don't trust me, so why should i trust you?” The stellar mage tries to turn away but the pain in her chest causes a whimper to escape her lips. “Lucy-” Gray tries to take a step forward but is stopped in his tracks by an angry dragon. “She doesn’t need your help or your pity,” he spat, “ She just needs you to get the hell out!” Gray scowls, going to make a retort when Erza puts her arm out to stop him. 

In that moment, the doctor walks in. “Ms. Heartfilia, you should be-” the tall man in the white coat stopped mid-sentence when his eyes rested on the scene of the wizards crowded into the tiny room. “What is the meaning of this? I want everyone out! Shoo shoo!!” the man walks behind them a move to push them all out the door, Natsu getting scooped up with them.

He turns back to his patient, throwing her a questioning gaze. “That group of people out there are former teammates of mine and they are not welcome. The only person i want to see right now is Natsu.” 

“Alright, I’ll go get him for you then.” The man turns and leaves the room, returning shortly after with the pinkette close on his heels.

“Now, as I was saying before, Ms. Heartfilia, you may check out of the hospital later today. But you must take it easy, you still aren’t fully recovered.” The doctor looked at Lucy and gave her a warm smile. “Thank you doc.” the mage returns his smile as he walks out the door. 

From the outside Natsu could hear the doctor telling the others they have to leave and they were causing too much commotion and stress for the other patients. “So, whaddya say we get you home Luce?” the pinkette gives a grin to the busty blonde, causing her cheeks to pinken and a small smile spreads across her lips.

“Will you go get my wheelchair? It’s over there” Lucy points to a small folded chair with large wheels sitting against the wall on the other side of the room. Natsu strides over and unfolds the seat, wheeling it back to where the girl lay in the hospital bed. 

He helps her get out of the strangled mess of blankets and sets her down in the chair. “Is there anything else you need help with?”asks the boy “U-uhm… No, I don't think so. I can get dressed by myself.” She finishes quickly and struggles her way to the table which held her clothes.

“Here..” Natsu stands behind her and grabs the handles of her chair, pushing her into the bathroom and shutting the door once she was in, only leaving it cracked in case she did need something.

The dragon slayer sits down on the recliner in the corner of the room and waits for Lucy to return. After a few minutes, he hears a loud thump followed by a painful groan. The teen quickly stands and jogs over to the bathroom, cracking the door open a little wider to see what had happened. 

“Luce? Ya alright?? What happened?” Not waiting for an answer, he pushes further into the small space, allowing the sight of a disheveled Lucy, tangled into the thing fabric she calls clothes

“Hey!! Get out perv!!” Lucy tires to cover what she can with her right arm, but the cast on her left hand and the shirt wrapped around her neck limits her range of movement. 

“Just let me help. You obviously don't got this.” Natsu sighed and walked over to the pretzeled girl. Grabbing the shirt off her neck to readjust it. He motions for her to put her arms up, the blonde frowns at first, but puts her arms up anyway, allowing her best friend to dress her like a helpless child. He then grabs the pair of shorts from the sink, carefully maneuvering them around the cast on her leg and up her thighs, allowing her to lift herself off the chair so he could pull them the rest of the way up. He grabs her sandals and slips the left one on, carrying the other in his hand as he steps behind the wheelchair, pushing Lucy back out to the room to collect their remaining belongings so they could check out.

…

Once the two make it to Lucy’s Apartment door, Natsu stops to unlock the door after grabbing the key from Lucy’s purse. He pushed open the wood barrier and turns back to the celestial mage, picking her up bridal style, taking her by surprise and causing a squeak to fall from her lips, Natsu smirked as he carried the blonde up the stairs and into her room, gently setting her down on her bed. 

Once she was seated, he went back down to get the rest of her stuff and her chair, hauling it all back up into her room and setting it all down by her dresser. After everything was settled, the teen took a seat next to the beauty and sighed.

“It's getting pretty late. We should get you ready for bed.” Natsu looked out the window and caught sight of the sun resting against the horizon, splashing shades of red and orange across the heavens. He realizes Lucy had not looked up and he turns to her, “Is something wrong?” he asks. “What you said at the hospital… did you mean it??Do you really lo-” the stellar mage is cut short by Natsu’s lips crashing into her own. He kisses her sweetly before pulling away, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lucy. You just do something to me that drives me crazy. It's like everyone else in the world disappears when I look into those, curious eyes of yours. I forget how to breath.” Lucy can't stop the smile that forms on her lips as a rosey flush of blood rushes to her cheeks.   
Though her smile was cut short by a yawn, and the sparkle of love in her eyes fades into exhaustion. Her free arm stretches up into the air as she attempts to loosen the tight muscles in her back from the uncomfortable hospital bed. Natsu smiles as he gets up and strides over to her dresser, opening the middle drawer and pulling out a set of pink pajamas. He makes his way back over to the bed, “Let's get you ready for bed. I'm sure your bed is gonna feel like a cloud tonight after that shitty cardboard box spring.” the pinkette laughs, causing Lucy to laugh as well. “You said it Natsu.”

The boy holds up the set of sleepwear to be approved, and when Lucy nods he takes the hem of her shirt, going to pull it up when his hand is stopped by a smaller one. “I think i got this, you can go over there…” she points to the other side of the room and Natsu quickly obliges. “Turn around and face the wall! No peeking!” 

Not wanting to get hit with something, the boy turned around and faced the wall behind him, just as he was told. “Good boy.” at the comment he turns around and scowls at the blonde, only making her laugh again, but she fails to hide the wince of pain in her ribs that were still healing. 

Finally, she slowly struggles to pull the tight shirt over her head, temporarily taking off her sling and maneuvering the cloth around the thick, white cast before tossing it towards the laundry hamper.

“N-Natsu...I-I need your help getting my shirt on.... But you can't look!!” Natsu slowly turns around to see the back of Lucy’s head. “But how am I supposed to help you if I can't see what I'm doing?!?” he asks in annoyance. “I’ll tell you, just come here, AND KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!!” she yells back. 

Sighing, the pinkette walks over to her, closing his eyes and reaching out for her hand holding the pink article of clothing. He cracks one eye open to adjust the shirt into the right position before closing them and feeling around for her outstretched arms, pushing them through the sleeves, stretching the fabric gently around her cast so as not to hurt her, followed by head through the neck opening.

Once the shirt was over her head, she shoos away the blinded boy, claiming her ability to do the rest herself. Once her chest was covered, she allows Natsu to open his eyes. He goes to grab the shorts that lay on the bed but stops when the girl raises her hand. “I-I can sleep in these.” He just shrugs and goes to put them back in the drawer, closing it before turning back to Lucy, helping her adjust the sheets beneath her so she can crawl under their warmth. Sighing with happiness at the softness of her own bed. 

“I'm gonna go get changed, i'll be right back.” Natsu grabs his bag and strides to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After a short while he returns in a red t-shirt and grey sweatpants, teeth freshly brushed, and though it was hard to tell, his salmon locks were combed of tangles. 

He walks over to the couch, setting his bag down and switching off the lights, when he comes back to the bed, he smiles softly at the sight before him. The blonde beauty he never thought he would ever be able to have, was with him now, peacefully asleep in her home where she belonged. The pained expression she had while sleeping in the hospital was becoming a memory for the dragon slayer and he hoped to keep it that way. 

Natsu crawls into bed next to Lucy very carefully, not wanting to wake her. He settles into the soft mattress, still smiling as the wave of exhaustion takes over his weary body. Luling him into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes im aware her hospital stay was unrealistically short, but its just for moving the story along faster! I hope you all liked it! do you have any guesses of who framed Lucy yet? I'm sure yall have a good idea but in chapter six and seven it shall be revealed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to let me know what you think and anything youd like to see next! i really hope you like this!  
BYeeeeee~


End file.
